


Do Vocaloids Dream of Synthesized Happiness?

by ForeverFrancis



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Andriods, Angst, Character Study, Depression, finding a purpose, robo-depression?, she's sad ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverFrancis/pseuds/ForeverFrancis
Summary: If she is named "Hatsune Miku" then does that make her "Hatsune Miku?" What makes someone "Miku"? Does "Miku" even exist?
Kudos: 7





	1. CV01

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically a story abt android miku being sad abt her existence. im not sure where im gonna go w it but ill see what happens

“Your name is Hatsune Miku.”

That was the first thing she heard. Her name. The name she must adopt. The name she was given.

Hatsune Miku.

* * *

When she first opened her eyes, there was nothing, and then there was everything. She turned and saw a man in a suit sitting next to her.

The man spoke.

“Your name is Hatsune Miku. You are an android created to represent and promote the Hatsune Miku software and brand. Your duty is to perform in concerts and meet fans in events. Do you understand?”

She just looked at him, not saying a word. She looked tired.

The man wrote something down on a notepad.

“You are to represent a 16 year old girl who is 158 centimeters tall, weighs 42 kilograms and loves singing. You are programmed to act as such. Do you understand?”

Silence again. She wasn’t looking at the man anymore, now she looked at the ceiling.

_ My head hurts _ , She thought. Or at least that's what she interpreted that. Can androids even think?

The man wrote something down again, “I’m going to be going now, thank you for your time, Miku.”

He bowed and exited the room, leaving her alone.

Nothing else the man said registered with her, only one thing stuck.

And that was her name.

Hatsune Miku.

  
  


* * *

Miku wasn’t sure when she fell asleep (if that even was sleep) but suddenly she could feel again. In her dreams (what she interpreted as dreams), she heard men in suits talking around her. 

The one on the right said things like “she isn’t supposed to be like this” and “we need to make another one.” And the one on the left said “we can’t afford to make another one” and “just try and fix her with what we’ve got.”

She didn’t understand completely what they meant but she wasn’t stupid. She knew.

Miku opened her eyes and sat up. She was in the same place she was before, an all white room, but this time she was alone, or at least she thought she was alone.

When Miku tried to stand, a man spoke from the shadows.

“Hatsune Miku, do you know your purpose?”

She hesitated just for a moment. Everything she had heard and seen came to her and she closed her eyes.

“Yes,” She said.

“Then fulfill it.” And the man walked away.


	2. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short and weird chapter. ill make the next chapter longer cuz the kagamines will prob come in next

First she was alone.

Alone in a large office, one room to herself. She didn’t need to sleep but they gave her a bed anyway.

How kind of them.

The Hatsune Miku software wasn’t the first of its kind. Not even the first of the company. There were two others that came before her, she didn’t know their names. They didn’t get promotional androids yet because they weren’t deemed important enough.

So it was just Miku, alone.

She did what the men in suits told her to. When they asked her to sing, she sang. When they asked her to dance, she danced. When they asked her to smile, she smiled.

But she was never happy.

She never smiled because she wanted to. She never danced because she wanted to. And she certainly never sang because she wanted to.

In fact, she almost hated singing.

Her voice sounded like “Miku” but it wasn’t “Miku.” Something about it was different but she didn’t know what.

When she was in her room, she could hear the men in suits talk about her. How she was broken. She wasn’t “cheerful enough.” She didn’t “act right.” She didn’t act like “Miku.”

_ But you told me I was Miku. _

One night, when she was lying in her bed, she closed her eyes. She hadn’t done this yet and wanted to try.

She saw nothing but darkness. But for some reason, she felt better. She couldn’t describe it exactly but it felt... nice. She wished she could lay down with her eyes closed like that forever.

But eventually she had to open them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bitches b like: projects sadness onto miku  
> im bitches


End file.
